Honey I Shrunk Wonderland!
by Somewhere Nowhere
Summary: Wonderland and it's inhabitants have gone mini. Who's to blame?
1. Rise and Shine!

**Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA, but I love it :)**

Alice opened her eyes blearily and yawned. _Hmm today I promised Boris I'd visit the Amusement park. _She stretched and turned to glance out the window. _AHHHHH! _

Grey Ringmarc had just finished explaining the current situation to Nightmare and began to coax his boss out of bed when Alice's scream echoed through the tower. "Well Alice just discovered our predicament," Nightmare sighed. Grey promptly dropped the thick handful of blankets he had just wrestled from the incubus and ran for the door. Yanking it open, he nearly ran face first into Julius, who had also responded to Alice's panicked scream. They stared stonily at each other for a second before Julius nodded at Grey and went back to his clocks. Grey resumed his rush down the hall and paused as he reached Alice's door. A little apprehensive, the usually unruffled ex-assassin slowly raised his hand to knock.

Alice flung the door open and ran hard into Grey's chest. His hand was still raised to knock and he stumbled back a step at the impact. "Sorry!" Alice mumbled and pulled away, her face turning light pink. Grey smiled and patted her head, "it's not like it hurt or anything." Alice smiled a little, but her eyes widened and she glanced back into her room. Taking his hand, she pulled him through the door and pointed a shaking finger at her window. "Grey, what's going on?"


	2. To Explore or Not to Explore?

Grey stared at the enormous blades of grass now coming through Alice's window. He cleared his throat and breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't woken up to a giant caterpillar in her room like he had. "Grey, what's going on?" Alice repeated, looking from him to the window. Grey sighed and shook his head. "That's what Nightmare and I have been trying to figure out."

A few minutes later the tower residents crowed around Julius' work bench, Alice now dressed and quite a bit more calm. No one seemed to have an explaination and the only one seemingly unconcerned was Julius. Of course nothing had been creeping into his room when he woke up, and his lack of windows made it impossible for any of the oversized plants to get in. The room was so silent as Alice and the men were lost in their own thoughts, that the sound of the door banging open made them jump (Grey and Julius of course barely flinched). Ace came barging wildly into the room looking both amused and puzzled. "Hey Julius, hey Alice, did you guys see what's going on outside?" A big grin spread over his face and he looked as excited as a kid at Christmas. Julius sighed and looked up from his work. "Ace please shut up, you're distracting me." Ace pouted and turned to Alice. "Come on, don't you wanna see?" Grey made a disapproving noise in his throat and Nightmare rolled his silver eye. "Alice you go out with this idiot in a jungle like this and we won't see you again for years."

Alice grasped Ace's hand and he laughingly helped her over an enormous twig in the path. She had agreed wholeheartedly with Nightmare that Ace was definitely not the person to travel with, but her curiosity had started to get the better of her. So here she was, walking hand in hand with a psycho, with no familiar landmarks, and her body the size of an insect. _Great, _she thought _maybe I really should've stayed at the tower. _Presently though, she saw the familiar sight of the Hatter Mansion's gates. _Did all of Wonderland shrink? _

_Meanwhile-_

"What the hell is this?" The annoyed voice thundered through the large room, making several faceless in lab coats cringe. One of them suddenly spoke up, his body trembling from head to toe, not daring to lift his bowed head as he answered. "Mr. Jabberwock, sir, there seems to have been a malfunction with the experiment." Jabberwock narrowed his eyes and felt his nails cut into his palms as he fisted his hands. "I can see that," he hissed. The faceless cowered before him, not daring to make another sound. For a moment he contemplated shooting the useless fools, but his anger began to subside and he shrugged. Slowly, a terrible grin stretched over his lips. "Well fix it, now." He stalked away, letting the lab door slam shut behind him. _Hmm… just maybe this could turn out to be interesting. _His thoughts drifted to the foreigner who by now was sure to be palm sized. His clock sped up. _Yes, very interesting._


	3. Violence is NOT the Answer

Ace and Alice spotted Elliot at the gates, staring in awe at something to his left. Drool was practically dripping from the side of his mouth as he gazed in wonder at the massive orange lump. _A carrot? _Alice giggled and looked again at Elliot's expression. "I'll bet he's thinking of all the carrot dishes that can be made from that monstrosity," a voice purred distastefully from behind her. Alice turned and saw Blood and the twins walking towards them. "Onee-san!" The twins cried in unison before nearly squeezing her to death. Alice carefully untangled herself from their clinging and patted them each on the head, taking a much needed gulp of oxygen. "Blood do you have any idea what's going on here?" She asked once her lungs stopped burning. Blood shrugged and gave his trademark smirk. "I haven't a clue young lady, but it seems like your personal activities haven't suffered from it." He threw a suggestive look at Ace, making Alice blush indignantly. "We were just…" Ace cut her off by throwing an arm around her waist. "Hmm so that's why Alice came exploring with me." He grinned and tangled his left hand into her hair. His lips brushed her neck and she pushed him away roughly. "Ace cut it out," she said angrily, her hand itching to slap the innocent look he was trying to pull right off his face. She restrained herself and turned to Blood, ready to chew him out for his unnecessary comment. She stopped dead as she saw his eyes. The blue irises had darkened and a dangerous anger peered back at her. She went cold, and felt her heart speed up. His smile never wavered. "W-we need to be going now," she stammered and turned away, grabbing Ace's arm.

Blood felt his temper flare as Alice grabbed onto the Knight of Hearts. His hand itched to reach out and drag her back, but as he began to move, the memory of the fear he had seen in her eyes stilled him. He hadn't meant to scare her, and he hadn't meant to say what he said either. His mouth just seemed to move on it's own. When the idiot Knight had put his hands on her though… Blood made a conscious effort not to shoot at Ace's retreating back as he and Alice disappeared into the grass. Beside him the twins were arguing about what they should blow up next and he tuned them out, his gaze moving to Elliot and the carrot. He groaned. Just considering the amount of carrot dishes he was facing was making him nauseous.

Alice dragged Ace around the giant plants, nearly tripping over a pebble the size of a bowling ball. She was walking in the general direction she knew the Castle of Hearts to be. Ace was blessedly quiet, watching with amusement as she navigated through the thick vegetation. It was too good to last. "So Alice, you still mad at me?" He gave a goofy smile and tugged a piece of her hair. She pulled away from him and glared. "Ace if you ever do something like that again…" she trailed off as he leaned closer. "What will Alice do I wonder?" He asked, half to himself. His hand drifted to his sword and he absentmindedly caressed the hilt. Alice's eyes followed the movement and widened. She quickly took a step back. His face went blank for a moment, and his eyes were icy. Alice could picture the bloody cloak and mask he wore on his jobs for Julius. This was a face that matched. She didn't dare move. Suddenly he laughed and the smile was back. Taking her hand like he hadn't contemplated killing her a moment before, he pulled her aimlessly down the road, telling her about the time he had dragged Julius on an adventure.


End file.
